Shock Crystal Harvest
Shock Crystal Harvest is an optional mission in Borderlands that becomes available on Fyrestone Bounty Board after The Piss Wash Hurdle is complete. The mission runs in Lost Cave where shock crystals are harvested. The shock crystals can be crafted into an Artifact, which is used to modify a character's class ability by applying a shock elemental effect. This mission provides the first opportunity to acquire one of these items. Background :"Shock Elemental Artifacts allow you to customize your skills with the power of lightning. The key component for such an artifact is the Shock Crystal. I can fashion an artifact for you, but you'll need to provide the crystals. Go to the Lost Cave and shoot the Crystal Clusters to break them apart. Watch out for the bandits that have taken over the cave." Walkthrough Objectives :Harvest Shock Crystals in the Lost Cave. :*Shock Crystals: 0/50 Strategy Shock crystals are positioned sporadically throughout the cave, and although there are other crystals the shock crystals can be distinguished by their crackling noises and blue pulsing glow. When shot, these will break apart and the broken shards can be collected off the ground. There are five crystals per stash. Using a powerful shotgun at close range can instantly break the stash, earning all five crystals straight away. This mission can be very difficult if attempted the moment the mission appears on the bounty board. Characters below level 13 may be at a disadvantage against the skags, worms, and a large camp of bandits. It is possible to enter the cave, sprint to the first crystal stash, shoot it, collect it, then run for the cave exit. The next time the cave is entered, the crystal stash will have respawned and the exploit can be repeated. For the first bandit encampment, a long-distance weapon (sniper or revolver with a powerful scope) is recommended. Accurate or Hyperion combat rifles - particularly those with shock - can also be a great help to pick off the majority of the bandits from a manageable distance. This is as the encampment is actually the size of two "normal" bandit camps. Characters without long-range capabilities can make do, but must make good use of cover as enemies will be firing down at a slight incline. Completion :"These crystals are perfect! Here's the artifact I promised. Enjoy your shocking new ability!" Nearby Missions *Claptrap Rescue: The Lost Cave Notes *The reward for this mission is a Shock Artifact which can be applied to a character's special ability in the skills menu (the artifact appears in the inventory when received; when clicked it will disappear from the inventory and appear in the list of artifacts in the skill-screen). The reward is a level 1-2 artifact on playthrough 1 and level 4 Shock Artifact on playthrough 2. *Although this is just one of the optional missions in the The Arid Badlands, players can unblock several Achievements by completing this mission: **Made in Fyrestone **Fully Loaded **You call this archaeology? uk:Збираймо шокові кристали ru:Сбор шоковых кристаллов